iceandfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Rhaegar Targaryen
Rhaegar Targaryen, was King Aerys II's heir and elder brother of Viserys and Daenerys. Early Life Rhaegar was Aerys's II and Rhaella's first born son, and was born on 259 AL, on the very same day when the Tragedy at Summerhall took place. As a young child, Rhaegar was extremely studious, but considered to be very quiet and awkward, showing no interest in playing with other children his own age, except for his harp or reading. People in his father's court even jest sourly that he was the coming of Baelor the Blessed again. But one day, as Rhaegar was reading some old scrolls, he found something that changed his mind. Though the scroll that he had read is unknown, the next day he went to the Master-at-Arms, Ser Willem Darry, and said ''" I will require sword and armor. It seems I must be a warrior." ''Rhaegar would eventually become a capable fighter, distinguishing himself at tournaments and becoming knighted at seventeen years. He was later arranged by his father King Aerys II Targaryen to marry a girl with Valyrian blood, but failed to find any. Aerys, having no daughter at the time, was offered by Tywin Lannister, then Hand for Aerys, his daughter Cersei to Rhaegar. Aerys was furious and led to Tywin's resignation. Rhaegar later married the Dornish Princess Elia Martell, whom was weak, but she did manage to give him two children: a daughter, Rhaenys, and a son, Aegon. Rhaegar believed in his younger years that he was the Prince Who Was Promised, but later he believed, with many others, that his son Aegon was the fabled Prince. Rhaegar's life would unfortunately come to an end at the Tourny at Harrenhal, where he surprised everyone,after winning the tournament by crowning Lyanna Stark the Queen of Love and Beauty. After winning a tourney a year later, She and Rhaegar disappeared together, the Starks and Baratheon viewed that Rhaegar had abducted Lyanna. This spurred Robert's Rebellion, and Rhaegar death at the Battle of the Trident. After Rhaegar's death, King's Landing was sacked and his daugther Rhaenys was stabbed to death by Ser Amory Lorch and son Aegon was slam against a wall Ser Gregor Clegane, later raped his wife Elia, then killed her. A Song of Ice and Fire A Clash of Kings Rhaegar though mention in the series, only appears once in Daenerys vision in the House of the Undying. He's seen talking to his wife Elia discussion about what he'll name his son and his destiny. Character and appearance Rhaegar had silver-gold hair, but more dark lilac eyes, he was consider to be tall and handsome. Cersei Lannister who was infatuated with him, remembers Rhaegar has the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. Rhaegar was very bookish in his youth that people jested that the Queen swallowed some books and a candle while he was in her womb. Has a boy he was able to impress the maesters with his wit. Rhaegar was also consider be a talented musician and skilled knight, but was also viewed has bit melancholy by Ser Barristan and others. Has he'd would often visted the ruins of summerhal with his harp and when returning he'd always play a sad song of such beauty that reduced woman to tears. Category:Characters Category:House Targaryen Category:Princes Category:Knights